Slave
by Emerald Artist
Summary: Maka has been sent to Soul as a slave in result to her fathers debt. But not only is there something different with Maka that makes her valuable, but Soul simply won't let her go. SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and constructive criticism would be helpful~ Thank you =w=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

Maka inwardly sighed. This was the prick she was being sold to? Soul was it? Yes, Soul (Eater) Evans. What a strange name. This "Soul" also had monster-like features: snow white hair, jagged fangs, and piercing red eyes. Judging by the way he talked, Maka could sense Soul was 1. Lazy 2. Full of himself 3. A total jerk. She couldn't believe her father! Maka had given up her life for her father from _his _debt just to be sold to this pervert. This is when Maka thought it **could not** get any worse. She was soon proven wrong.

"MAKA, DO NOT FEAR!" The blue-haired 'assassin' boomed. "FOR IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR~!" Maka groaned irritably. This is _not _what she needed right now.

"Yo, slave." Soul called half-heartedly.

"What?" Maka snapped.

"Go grab some drinks for me and Black star, the expensive ones."

**(A/N) -I'm not sure if I did that right. But Here's the ages; Maka: 19 Soul: 20 Black star: 20**

"No! Whenever Black star drinks he gets _especially _annoying."

"It's an order, Tiny-tits."

"They're _average, _god damnit..."

"Whatever, listen just go do what I said!" Soul was starting to lose his patience.

"Go get it yourself, lazy ass!"

"Why do you think I have a fucking _slave, _Maka?"

"It's about time you said my stupid name..." Maka muttered.

"Just go get the damn booze."

"_No._"

"You seriously take this kind of crap from your slave?" Black star asked skeptically. "Just slap her or something, I bet she's all talk." Sure enough Black star stood up and began to stomp toward Maka as he raised his fist. "Like thi-"

Then it all happened in a blur: Maka wasn't sure what had happened first. She heard the sound of a fist against a jaw, the cold crimson eyes of Soul, and the surprisingly warm touch of his hand jerking her behind him.

**"Get away from her,"** He growled viciously. Black star stood in a daze. "Wha?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Hitting a slave is..." His crimson eyes met the ground. "_Uncool." _He mumbled. Maka was also in a daze. Since when could Soul move so fast, and since when did he... care? This had happened before, but with another slave. A young women who was bound to serve Soul would make a mistake in front of Black star, then Black star would simply hit her. Soul never seemed to care, he never did _anything._

**(A/N) I know I'm making Black star look like the antagonist but he's actually a good guy. Just wait: I'm not a Black star hater.**

"Alright man... I guess I'll go then..." Black star whispered still confused. When he left, a tense silence was left between the slave and her 'master'.

"Thanks-" Maka began.

"Don't mention it..." Soul sighed awkwardly.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Maka finished.

"What?"

"I appreciate you _caring,_ but I could've handled him on my own."

"Sure you could've..."

"You saying that I couldn't have?"

"Who knows, maybe Black star is right, and you're just talk."

"I know! Quit challenging me!"

"Or what?"

"Or this!"

Maka immediately pushed Soul, and he stumbled to the right.

"Hey!"

"What? You were _totally _asking for it."

"That's it! I'm not taking this from a _slave._"

There was a bit of struggle, but in a small amount of time Soul had pinned Maka on the green carpet floor.

"_Ha._" He teased.

"God damnit..." Maka murmured.

Although in that moment, Soul couldn't help but realize that Maka was actually quite... pretty. Some would even consider her _beautiful._ (Some including Soul) Her sandy blonde hair was silky, and met her shoulders. He compared Maka's eyes to the boring carpet. Her eyes were much more complex, he could get _lost _in them. They were so deep, they reminded him of emeralds. **(A/N) I love that color :) It might explain my name XD **

Oh yeah... that's right. He had pinned her down. Soul was sitting on top of a beautiful girl of which he was day dreaming about... who was also his slave. This was about to get _interesting._

* * *

Change POV **(A/N) I mean it's still third person but we're gonna look at Black star's life :3**

Black star sighed as he threw off his expensive jacket and changed into something more _him._He flopped onto the gigantic couch and began to flip through the channels on his T.V. "Tsubaki," He called.

Tsubaki, a tall long haired and polite women was instantly at his side. "Yes?"

"How much money have you saved up?"

"Twenty-five dollars... sir."

"I'll help out with the rest of the expenses. Pack up your stuff. We're going to buy your freedom."

"But Black star, this isn't nearly enough!"

"I said I'd help out with the rest... now go do what I said."

Tsubaki felt tears well up in her eyes. How had he known that she had been saving up, and why did he care?

"Y-yes sir!" she exclaimed, bowing; with that Tsubaki raced toward her things. _Freedom. _It was soon to be hers.

**~TIME SKIP TO SOUL'S HOUSE~**

"Hey Soul, you cool now?" Black star called as he entered Soul's gigantic house.

"Yeah... sorry about that." He admitted shamefully.

"No problem. Still though, I don't see what's so special about a _slave._"

"...Never mind. What about the one girl of yours, Tsubaki?"

Black star's heart stopped. "W-what about her?"

"I saw her in town today, and she looked like she was free or something."

"Um, she is. She like, bought her freedom, the little bitch."

Soul knew Black star was lying, it was _painfully _obvious. But Soul decided not to say anything. Black star pretended to be an almighty slave master when really, he was the exact opposite. "Whatever," Soul decided.

**(A/N) Told you :) I did make Black star a protagonist.**

Although then someone rung the doorbell.

"SOUL EVANS YOUR DOOR IS ASSYMETRICAL!"

Soul cringed.

"_Crap._"

**(A/N) So that's all I have for now! Thanks for reading, and I'll mostly be posting at night since this is mostly to deal with my insomnia. But Read and Review please. Sorry that the characters are kind of different from the actual show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize for how long it took for me to update. I got grounded... for like 3 months! (Don't ask me what I did)**

**So anyway here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

"SOUL EVANS EXPLAIN TO ME NOW WHY YOU HAVENT FIXED YOUR DOOR!" Kid boomed.

"Oh crap dude, it's _that _guy." Black star whispered as he stifled a laugh. Then the doors flew open, as Kid began to have a symmetry attack.

**(A/N) is that what you call it, a symmetry attack?**

"It-it's ok Kid, you can fix it, right? It can be symmetrical again!" Liz exclaimed nervously. Kid nodded and began to work on the "garbage."

"Sorry about the intrusion," Liz sighed. "Kid wanted to see if you had taken up his offer."

"I haven't." Soul grumbled.

Liz frowned. "Soul... We need her. She's extremely valuable."

Soul scoffed. "Like I care... and I thought you were _against _slavery."

"I am, and when we're done with her, we'll buy Maka her freedom. You care about her right? She can be _free_, Soul. Are you going to take that away from her?"

Liz couldn't help but notice that Soul refused to make eye contact with her. "_Does he actually care about Maka?" _she thought curiously.

"Soul?"

Maka had crept out of the shadows. "What does she mean?"

Kid's ears perked to the sound of Maka's voice.

"What's going on?"

"Maka," Liz began. "We can buy you your freedom, if you come with us. We just need you to deal with a couple other things first..."

"What kind of things?" Maka asked cautiously.

Liz was about to answer when Black star interrupted. "Maka, this is Soul's choice, not yours. Remember that. Plus, I wouldn't trust these guys. Kid always has something _weird _up his sleeve, or something he refuses to tell us."

Kid fumed. "I don't tell you simply because it's too complex for your simple brain to understand!"

Soon Kid, Maka, Liz, and Black star began to argue.

"This is important! Kid needs her!"

"Well it isn't your choice, she's _Soul's _slave, not yours!"

"Liz and I are against slavery, and for him to hold a person with such potential to do simple housework is ridiculous!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! What if I don't want to help you!"

Although during all the noise, Soul stayed absolutely silent. He cared about her. Somehow she had made him think about her. So, what could he do? Well, he wanted to keep Maka, to be around her. Yet at the same time he of course wanted her to be happy, to have freedom.

"Look if Soul's answer is no, then it's _no._" Blackstar stated coldly. "That's that. now you better get out. It's obvious your true plan is to try to outshine a big star like me with this Maka girl, but it's useless. I AM BLACKSTAR, THERE'S NO WAY A SMALL GUY LIKE YOU WILL EVER COMPARE TO ME! IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD! BAHAHAHA!"

Maka threw one of her books toward Blackstar, the pages filled with killing intent. Blackstar toppled over toward the floor. She couldn't help but think she should make a name for that specific action...

**(A/N) Aha get it ^^^ XD**

"Blackstar's right." Maka agreed.

"_WHAT?_" Soul, Liz, and Kid asked in unison.

"Not about the surpassing god crap, I mean about how you two should leave. I don't appreciate the way your treating my master."

That statement had shocked everyone, including Maka herself. Even Soul couldn't stop the slight blush creeping up his cheeks, for he found himself secretly enjoying the fact she had called him her _master._

"C'mon Kid. We can deal with this later." Liz said.

Kid sighed. "You're making a mistake, Maka and Soul. You should also know that slave-master... _relationships_ never seem to work out."

Soul and Maka's faces began to burn.

"It's not like that!" Maka protested.

"Hm... I see. Well goodbye, Soul and Maka." Kid called quite smugly.

"Jerk..." Maka mumbled irritably.

Somewhat later after Kid and Liz left Blackstar also parted, saying something about going to go find a certain someone. All that was left was Soul and his few slaves.

"Maka..." Soul called.

Maka entered Soul's bedroom, a decorative but not too glamorous abode.

"Yeah?" She couldn't keep the hesitation out of her voice. Maka wanted to know what was going on but at the same time she could tell it was eating at Soul, like it was slowly beginning to make him doubt himself.

"I'm letting you go."

"No you're not."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What do you want something else too? You know you should be grateful for your freedom, don't go asking for more."

"I mean you're not giving me anything. I'm staying your slave."

"Now why in the world would you want to do that"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I trust you.'

"With what?"

"With making important decisions... about me."

Maka could see the tension in Soul's shoulders wash away.

"You do?"

"Yep. So don't even think about giving me my freedom just yet, Soul."

Soul chuckled. "Since when do I take orders from my slave?"

Maka gave him a giggle in response. "I guess I'm just that _cool._"

"Although I hope you realize that as my slave I can do whatever I want to you."

Maka couldn't stop the hard blush that now stained her cheeks. _Curse me and my dirty mind, of course he didn't mean it like that!_

Soul laughed at her reaction as her walked toward the green-eyed woman and brushed her ash blonde bangs from her for head. He then placed a gentle yet passion filled kiss in their place.

"Now go make dinner, you pervert."

In a daze, Maka absently nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

Soul had tried to get all of the satisfaction from one kiss he could, but he had to admit it wasn't a lot, especially with all of the time he had spent holding back. Only later did his actions catch up with him: that he had kissed, name called, and ordered his slave in less than a minute. _Smooth, Soul. Smooth._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~ I just got a DeviantArt account, I really like it :) Anyway here's chapter 3. I'm gonna try to add all of the characters from Soul Eater I'm just having a hard time on deciding what their roles would be... you know? By the way if you as a reader/reviewer have something you dislike or you have an idea please inform me~ I'll try my best since I know my writing can get a little sloppy. Thanks for your attention, enjoy!**

**Also do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter? It just seems a little rediculous to me... I mean if I owned Soul Eater Maka and Soul would be together already! Jeez :(**

* * *

Blackstar quickly paced through the city. He needed to know what was going on, why Kid was trying to use Maka. What could that little girl do anyway that made her so powerful? His mind raced.

"I HATE THINKING! IT'S TOO SMALL OF A JOB FOR A BIG STAR LIKE ME~!" He made the outburst in front of a crowd of people, gathering their attention.

"Blackstar?"

Blackstar glanced over to his left to find Tsubaki looking at him with a grin. "What's going on?"

"Oh Tsubaki, I'm just letting these weaklings know who's the bigger man, you know? In case they thought other wise."

"Right, because they neeed to know."

"Yes they do, it's bad for their health to think they can surpass the man who's going to surpass god."

"Yes yes but... Blackstar?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that maybe... you should get down."

Blackstar hadn't even realised that he had been standing on top of the public square water fountain. As Blackstar hopped off of the structure, an idea formed in his head. "Hey, Tsubaki..."

"Yeah?"

"You've been around town, right?"

"Yes, Blackstar, why? What's going on?"

"I just want to know if you've seen anyone... _strange._"

"Strange how?"

Blackstar pondered on wether to get Tsubaki involved. She was talented, and bright. Although Blackstar decided that if this matter was as important as he thought it was, he might get Tsubaki into danger.

"... nevermind. It's nothing compared to how big of a star I am."

Tsubaki chuckled. "If you say so."

* * *

Change POV

Tsubaki inwardly scoffed. It was obvious something was going on, it was almost _painfully _obvious. Though it always was with Blackstar. As long as you knew him you could tell what his true intentions were behind his mask of pride and ego.

_I'm going to get invlolved, and I'm going to help. _Tsubaki decided. Besides, she owed Blackstar for her freedom, and she was determined to pay the debt back.

**~TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT DAY~**

Tsubaki yawned as she finished her shift. After the already exaughsting conversation with Blackstar she went to work her shift at the local bar, then began to head home to her roommate. "Marie, I'm home~"

"Yes dear I'm in the kitchen. I have a guest over would you like to meet him?"

_A guest? _Tsubaki thought. _We never have guests this late. I wonder if it's her boyfriend...? No, nevermind. Probably just family or something._

"Hi nice to meet you~" Tsubaki said as sweetly as she could. It was difficult to drain the weariness from her voice.

The man had bright yellow eyes and black hair with three assyemetrical stripes. "Nice to meet you as well, Tsubaki. I am the son of Lord Death, Death the Kid, but please... call me Kid."

Tsubaki could immidietly tell something was different about Kid.

_Is this the man Blackstar was talking about? No... this man doesn't give off the presence of strange... but dangerous. I should be cautious of him, he seems powerful and cunning. _

"Yes well it was nice meeting you, Kid, but I'm a little tired. I hope we can talk again someday."

Before awaiting a response Tsubaki quickly returned to her room, and even though she put all of her effort into it, she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

**So what do you guys think? I love writing about Tsubaki cuz she's just so cool when she gets all bad ass. Sorry this chapter was a little short and uneventful, the next one will be longer. I just have a hard time writing about Blackstar! Even tho he's like my fav character I just can't figure him out! Alright if anyone can answer my question then I'll let them pick Mifune's role in the story... If anyone even reads this XD**

**So the question is... Why was Blackstar carrying Kid when they both went to retrieve Excalibur?**


End file.
